thomas_friends_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Thomas and Friends, previously Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends has featured many characters, whether through the railway series or introduced in the television series. This is a list of the characters by appearances: Series 1 (1984-1985) * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Bertie * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Engine Inspector * The Little Boys * The Ffarqhuar Policeman * The Butler * The Stone-dropping Boys * Jeremiah Jobling (not named) * The Storyteller (not named) * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Percy's Workshop Friends (wheels and buffers only; does not speak) * The Marklin Engine (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * The Ffarqhuar Stationmaster (cameo) * Earnest (portrait cameo) * The Green Bus (indirectly mentioned) Series 2 (1986) * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * The Spiteful Break Van * Trevor * Harold * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * The Barber * Daisy's Fitter * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife * The Careless Cleaner * Three Engine Inspectors * Father Christmas (does not speak) * Percy's Ghost Engine (does not speak) * The Naughty Boys (do not speak) * The Lady with the Floppy Green Hat (does not speak) * The Enthusiasts (do not speak) * The Firelighter (does not speak) * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Children (cameo) * Harold's Pilots (cameo) * British Railways Diesels (mentioned) * The Mainland Diesels (mentioned) * Sam the Farmer (deleted scene; mentioned) * Big City Engine (dropped) Series 3 (1991-1992) * Oliver * Mavis * Bulgy * The New Signalman * The Railway Foreman * The Quarry-Master * Farmer Trotter (not named) * City of Truro (not named; faceless; does not speak) * Flying Scotsman (not named; tender, water tanker and cab only; does not speak) * Toad (does not speak) * The Railway Society (do not speak) * The Injured Sailor (does not speak) * Big Mickey (faceless; cameo) * Coast Guard (faceless; cameo) * Izzy Gomez (faceless; cameo) * Bulgy's Friend (mentioned) * Anopha Quarry Manager (mentioned) Series 4 (1994-1995) * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Smudger * Rusty * S.C. Ruffey * George * Caroline * Bulstrode * Refreshment Lady * Nancy * Tom Tipper * The Inspector with the Bowler Hat * The Portly Man * The Crovan Gate's Policeman * The Dryaw Policeman * Stepney's Controller * The Important Passenger * The Elsbridge Cricket Club * The Painter * The Tailor * The Railway Board * Class 40 (not named) * Elizabeth II (not named; does not speak) * The Elephant Keeper (does not speak) * Other Mid Sodor Railway Engines (indirectly mentioned) * The Dukes of Sodor (indirectly mentioned) Series 5 (1998) * Old Slow Coach * The Horrid Lorries * Cranky * Old Bailey * The Fire Brigade * The Special Visitor * Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter * Tiger Moth's Pilot * Derek (not named) * Dowager Hatt (not named) * The Lighthouse Keeper (not named) * 'Arry and Bert (Arry not named; Bert does not speak) * Bertram (does not speak) * Rusty's Ghost Engine (does not speak) * Thumper (does not speak) * The Wedding Guests (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * Tiger Moth (does not speak) * Boulder (does not speak) * Harry Topper (mentioned) Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) * Lady * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge * Mr. Conductor * Junior * Lily * Lily's Mother * Stacy Jones * Burnett Stone * Billy Twofeathers * Patch * The Tumbleweed * Tasha Stone (voice-over as a child; photo cameo) * P.T. Boomer (cameo; full role cut) Series 6 (2002) * Harvey * Salty * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (excavator) * Max * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Jenny Packard * The Foreman * Cyril the Fogman * Allicia Botti * The Smelter's Yard Manager * The Coaling Plant Manager * The Vet * Headmaster Hastings * Farmer McColl (not named in original versions) * Edward's Ghost Engine (does not speak) * The Fisherman (cameo) * The Dockyard Manager (cameo) * The Captain (cameo) * Mr. Jolly (factory logo cameo; mentioned) Series 7 (2003) * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Sodor Brass Band * Lord Callan * The Teacher * Dusty Miller (not named) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Series 8 (2004) * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager * Kuffy the Clown (not named; does not speak) * The Halloween Engine (does not speak) * The Dairy Manager (cameo) Calling All Engines! (2005) * The Airport Manager Series 9 (2005) * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Mighty Mac * Mr. Percival * The Baker * The Famous Artist * The School Choir (vocalizes) * Proteus (does not speak) * Duchess of Hamilton (poster cameo) Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (2006) * Monty * Patrick * Nelson * Buster * Dryaw FC Coach * The Experts * The Piano Lady * The One-eyed Truck (mentioned) * The Loader (mentioned) * Nigel (dropped) Series 10 (2006) * Rosie * Freddie * Rocky * Jeremy * "Dusty" Dave * The Admiral * Mrs. Percival (does not speak) * Alice (does not speak) Series 11 (2007) * Whiff * Billy * Hector * Madge * The Carpenter * The Brown-haired Engineer * The Magician The Great Discovery (2008) * Stanley Series 12 (2008) * Hank * Flora * Colin * The Balloon Repairman * The Bargeman * The Tree Specialists(do not speak) * Mr. Giggles (does not speak) * Miss Marvel (does not speak) * The Fireman (does not speak) * The Schoolchildren (do not speak) * The Percival Children (The Percival Twins; do not speak; The rest of them; cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * Barrow Football Fan (cameo) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) Hero of the Rails (2009) * Hiro * Victor * Kevin * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Hiro's Friends (mentioned) Series 13 (2009-2010) * Charlie * Sir Lowham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Bridget Hatt's Friends * The Bakers (do not speak) * The Dock Manager (does not speak) * The Mainland Engines (mentioned) * The Mainland Controller (mentioned) Misty Island Rescue (2010) * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Captain * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * The Railway Inspector (cameo) Series 14 (2010) * Scruff * The Island Inspector * The Laundry Lady * Sodor United Football Team * Headkeeper Jack (does not speak) * The Search and Rescue Manager (mentioned) Day of the Diesels (2011) * Belle * Den * Dart * Flynn * Sidney (not named) * Norman (not named) * Paxton (not named) Series 15 (2011) * The Railway Coal Inspector * Dowager Hatt's Friends (do not speak) * Albert's Wife (cameo) Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) * Winston * Luke * Owen * Merrick * Sir Takaboushi Hideki (Japan only) Series 16 (2012) * Stafford * The Great Composer * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * The Male Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) King of the Railway (2013) * Stephen * Connor * Cailtin * Millie * Sir Robert Norramby * Novelty (does not speak) * Sans Pareil (does not speak) * King Godred (does not speak) * The Thieves (do not speak) Series 17 (2013-2014) * Porter * The Two other Railway Inspectors * The Climbers (do not speak) * The Groundskeeper (mentioned) Tale of the Brave (2014) * Gator * Marion * Timothy * Reg Series 18 (2014-2015) * Samson * Slip Coaches * The Grumpy Passenger * The Deputy Minster * The Postman The Adventure Begins (2015) * Jerome and Judy * Glynn * Coffee Pots (mentioned) Series 19 (2015-2017) * Phillip * Barrow Football Team * Albert * Thomas the Baby * Captain Joe (cameo) * The Film Crew Leader (cameo) Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) * Ryan * Skiff * Bert * Rex * Mike * Sailor John * The Divers * Captain Calles (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) Series 20 (2016-2017) * Hugo * Bradford * Fergus Duncan * Willie * The Museum Manger * Franz * The Fat Clergyman (not named) The Great Race (2016) * Ashima * Axel * Vinnie * Raul * Carlos * Frieda * Gina * Ivan * Etienne * The Great Railway Show Announcer * Rajiv (speaks only in German dub; does not speak in other dubs) * Shane (does not speak) * The Mainland Diesels (do not speak) * The Great Railway Show Flagman (does not speak) * Yong Bao (cameo) Series 21 (2017) * Hannah * Carly * The Sea Serpents Journey Beyond Sodor (2017) * Merlin * Lexi * Theo * Hurricane * Frankie * Beresford * The Log Engine (not named; does not speak) Big World! Big Adventures! (2018) * Nia * Beau * Ace * Angelique * Tony * Two Other Rally Cars * The Brazlian Tank Engine * Kwaku * Fernando * The Chinese Diesel Shunter * Emerson (not named) * Kobe (not named) * Cassia (not named) * Carter (not named) * The Brown Tender Engine (cameo) * The Grey Tender Engine (cameo) * The White Tank Engine (cameo) * The Dark Red Tank Engine (cameo) * The Orange Tender Engine (cameo) * The American Crane (cameo) * The African Crane (cameo) * The Rio Crane (cameo) * Ace's Driver (cameo) * The Batucada Players (cameo) Series 22 (2018-2019) * Rebecca * Hong-Mei * Dexter the Mobile Classroom * Aubrey and Aiden * An-An and Yin-Long * Isla the Australian Aeroplane * Charubala the India Railway Controller * Noor Jehan * Shankar * Tamika * The Indian Actor * The Indian Director * The Tiger Hunters * Madeliene * Madeline's Parents * Ranger Jill * Doctor Claire (does not speak) * The Indian Police (does not speak) * Dame Bella's Orchestra (do not speak) * The Purple Tank Engine (cameo) * The Purple Tender Engine (cameo) * The Chinese Diesel Shunter (cameo) * The Indian Fashion Designer (cameo) Series 23 (2019-2020) * Gabriela * Lorenzo * Gustavo * Beppe * Darcy * Brenda * Ester * Stefeno * Dame Bella * The Crown Thieves * The Grumpy Indian Stationmaster * The Friendly Indian Stationmaster * Mia * Sodor Rangers Series 24 (2020-2021) * Eagle * Duchess of Hamilton * Sunny * Susan * Jock Series 25 (2021) * 98462 Alfred * 87546 Crovan * Jinty * Pug * Godred * Ernest * Wilfred * Culdee * Shane Dooiney * Lord Harry * Alaric * Eric * Neil * D199 * Bear * Stanley (narrow gauge) * Fred and Bert * Mr. Mack * Mr. Peter Sam * Mr. Bobbie * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager Series 26 (2022) * Joey * Dexter * Connie * Kirby * Mickey * Princess Twilight * Sci-Twilight * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Rarity * Spike Series 27 (2023-2024) * Old Stuck Up * The Works Diesel * Pip and Emma * Jock * Green Arrow * Mallard * Iron Duke * The Diesel Shunter * Boxhill * Wilbert * Sixteen * Ivo Hugh * Victoria * Fred Pelhay * Rickety * Kathy and Lizzie * Stepney's Controller * Kevin Volley * Mr. Ivo Hugh * Mr. Roger Sam * Walter Richards * Blister I and Blister II * Sigrid of Arlesdale * The Thin Clergyman's Son * Deacon * Sabrina Series 28 (2024) * Adam * Clive * Matthew * Timothy (Ghost Engine) * Sam * Logan * Dustin * The Golden Steam Engine Series 29 (2025) * Ahmadabad * Beverly and Jennifer * Constable Chap * Crimson * Guto Chwyldroadl * Niles * Oliver's Siblings * Phil Boggiston * Red-Eyed Engine * Rijul * Rose * Sodor and Mainland 4, 5 and 6 * The Black Class 08s * Thomas' Siblings * Thompson * Wallace * Wretch Series 30 (2026) * Jaakko * Orient Express * Steven * Donnie * Billy Jr. * Alella RWS Only Characters Wilbert Awdry RWS Characters * Eagle * 98462 Alfred * 87546 Crovan * Jinty * Pug * Godred * Ernest * Wilfred * Culdee * Shane Dooiney * Lord Harry * Alaric * Eric * Neil * D199 * Bear * Stanley (narrow gauge) (Mid Sodor, Smudger loosely based on him) * Fred and Bert * Mr. Mack * Mr. Peter Sam * Mr. Bobbie * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager Christopher Awdry RWS Characters * Old Stuck Up * The Works Diesel * Pip and Emma * Jock * Green Arrow * Mallard * Iron Duke * The Diesel Shunter * Duchess of Hamilton * Boxhill (mentioned only) * Wilbert * Sixteen * Ivo Hugh * Victoria * Fred Pelhay * Rickety * Kathy and Lizzie * Stepney's Controller * Kevin Volley * Mr. Ivo Hugh * Mr. Roger Sam * Walter Richards Other Awdry Characters * Blister I and Blister II * Sigrid of Arlesdale Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Characters * Ahmadabad * Beverly and Jennifer * Constable Chap * Crimson * Guto Chwyldroadl * Niles * Oliver's Siblings * Phil Boggiston * Red-Eyed Engine * Rijul * Rose * Sodor and Mainland 4, 5 and 6 * The Black Class 08s * Thomas' Siblings * Thompson * Wallace * Wretch Other Characters * Adam * Clive * Matthew * Timothy (Ghost Engine) * Sam * Logan * Dustin * The Golden Steam Engine Trivia * In the Calling All Engines! and the fifteenth series, no engines were introduced. * While Jack and the Sodor Construction Company was filmed in 2002 during the airing of the sixth series and filming of the seventh, it wasn't released until 2006. * There were also several minor background characters in Big World! Big Adventures! that were simply recolored and retextured versions of Edward, Henry, Ryan, Oliver, Raul, James, Diesel, Judy and Jerome. * None of the characters in the twelfth series appeared again after their debut episode. * All characters except Sidney appeared before Day of the Diesels in the fifteenth series. However, the fifteenth series was supposed to air after the special but was brought forward for unknown reasons. Therefore, the character's official introductions were in the special. * Several seventeenth series episodes with mentioned characters premiered on DVD before King of the Railway.